True Strenght
by red head shinobi
Summary: Katsumi Matsumoto an orphan who was almost killed but was saved. now she's unlocked her kekkei genkai... along with becoming friends with a clan heir from the Ichimaru clan and a branch member of the Hyuga clan. can these three show what the world what they are made of. follow their adventure in the story see how they show the world their true strengths.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLIAMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **AN: this is my first story ever and any feedback that you guys give will help me out. Be as critical as you want…. Thank you!**

 **DEMON SPEAKING, JUTSUS, SCENE CHANGING, AND ETC.**

 _THOUGHTS_

'QUOTES AND EMPHASSIS'

"NORMAL SPEAKING"

 **CHAPTER 1:** Torture

Screams could be heard in the forest in Konoha. The forest of death to be exact. The screams of terror coming from the a three year old girl who was on the ground trying her best to get away from her torturer, she has short crimson red hair, that you couldn't really tell but she has blood splatter on it on some area, she was wearing a baby blue night gown, both of her hands were tied up but she kept on trying to free them. Screaming bloody murder for someone to save her. Her torturer had a kunai near her amethyst eyes, trying to cut it out however she kept moving her head and screaming. He was clad in all black, so you couldn't see his face, he wasn't that buff but compare to a three-year-old he was strong. He was able to cut the side of her of her eye, but she screamed louder, making him accidently slice at her eye going down. That's when he heard dogs bark and people shouting. He tried to stay clam and finish the job, but it was to late as two huge wolves like dogs jumped on him biting opposite arm and leg holding him down, the three year old opened her amethyst eyes and saw a women with wild light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and two triangles that went down her cheeks, the women had a sad and horror facial expression before it changed to anger.

"Lady Tsume?" one of the rescuers questioned. This woman has short purple hair that was up like pineapple, pupiless brown eyes, she had a frown and disgust written all over her face. "Anko, take the child to the hospital, also inform Lady Hitomi and Lord Ichigo. Also let Sandaime know. I'll take this trash to ibiki-san. "Tsume stated as she saw Anko summon two shadow clones. The real Anko went to go pick up the child who had passed out from pain. Tsume then turned towards the capture shinobi and with a glare she grabbed him and drag him towards the village.

 **(AT THE HOSPITAL)**

a young woman was pacing back and forth at the hospital ICU. She looked terrible her long sliver hair was a mess and all over the place, her light blue eyes were blood shot red from crying, she was wearing a baby blue and light pink yukata, wooden sandals. The male who was leaning against the wall was her husband who has short untamable black hair and bluish grey eyes was narrowing at nothing as he was gritting his teeth in anger. He was wearing a plain white shirt and pajamas pants along with wooded sandals he also was holding to his odachi. The sandaime was also present as he was still wearing his Hokage robe and his uniform. Minutes turn into hours and before they knew it a doctor who was doing the surgery had came out. The doctor looked exhausted but serious his gloves covered in blood making all the adults nervous.

"Lady Hitomi, Lord Ichigo, Lord third. "the doctor started bowing to them in respect. Ichigo nodded as he holds his wife close to him. The third nodded also but singling him to continued to which the doctor nodded in understanding. "she lost lot of blood, thankfully we were able to stop the bleeding, she'll have scars around her eye. She's a very strong young child. Now I know her mother was a great friend of yours, but I would like to let you know that her chakra is of concern. Its not blue like normal, its not red either, its purple which was like her mother's chakra which means is that she has unlock her kekkei genkai. She should be able to be release in about a week. You may see her but be very quiet she's sleeping." The doctor told them as all they could do was nodded. They all walked inside to see her hooked up in iv's, however she does look more clam and peaceful. "since she's unlocked it I want you to train her Hitomi. You were her mother's teammate and knew her best." The third said. "Hai, Rin left back some scrolls pertaining to her unlocking it." Hitomi said softly. "Ichigo, I want you to keep a close eye on her. Plus I'm sure little Ichirou wouldn't mind having a friend to train with." The third said as he began to walk out of the room. "Kami I'm getting to old for this shit." The third mumbled as he headed back to the dreadful paperwork.

After a while Ichigo carried his wife out of the hospital since she had fell sleep. He walked into his manor to see his son Ichirou sleeping in their bed. Ichigo smiled before setting Hitomi in the bed who instinctively grabbed her son. Ichigo went to lay down also next to his wife and child letting sleep take over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **AN: chapter shorter…**

 **DEMON SPEAKING, JUTSUS, SCENE CHANGINGS**

'QUOTES AND EMPHASSIVE'

 _THOUGHTS_

 **CHAPTER 2:**

A six-year-old with spiky/flat short sliver hair, a sleeveless grey shirt with the Ichimaru clan symbol, black pants and sandals. He had a little bit of swat going down his cheek and forehead, he was also panting little bit, he got into his Taijutsu stance and once again begin practicing fighting imaginary enemies. The thing about the Ichirmaru clan is that they always have something or someone to protect. They were the clan known for respect and most civilians thinks that the other clans could learn a thing or two from them. As the six-year-old was still practicing he didn't noticed his parents and a young six-year girl. "Hi Ichirou!" the little girl said distracting Ichirou making him fall face first. His mother giggled while Katsumi ran up to him to see if he was okay. Katsumi was wearing a nice pink and white kimono, with her hair up in two buns. (AN: think of Mito hairstyle.) "are you okay?" Katsumi asked curiously and worried.

"I'm okay Katsumi. Why are you dress up?" Ichirou noticed how his parents was also dressed. "we were on our way to talk to the third and we wanted to see how training was going son." Ichigo said with pride that his son decided to take training seriously. "look what I can do Ichirou!" Katsumi said as she walked a few distance him. She lifted her sleeves showing snake tattoos, however it was the fact that one of them was moving. "wow! That's so cool!" Ichirou said running up to her. Katsumi beamed with pride and a small blush. "I'm able to move one without passing out, his name is Shinso." "how do you know its male?" Hitomi asked curious on how she knew that. "because he told me!" they were amazed that she could talk to the snakes on her body. "amazing." Ichigo said and his wife had to agree as they watch Katsumi and Ichirou play. "Ichirou would you like to come with us?" Hitomi asked her son who nodded. "Hai! I'm Katsumi bodyguard! I got to follow her around." Ichirou said puffing out his chest making his parents laugh. As the couple and kids started to walk towards the Hokage office they saw the Hyuga clan lady Hana. "Lady Hana!" Katsumi shouter running up to her. She was beautiful with long indigo hair and lavender pupil-less eyes. "well hello Katsumi, Ichirou. Hitomi, Ichigo" Hana said bowing. Ichirou and Katsumi noticed a boy year younger them hiding behind her. "Hi, I'm Katsumi and this is Ichirou." Katsumi said smiling. "I'm Neji Huyga." The boy said seriously and surprisingly with a lot of pride for a 5-year-old. "we were going to go see the third." Katsumi said. "we just got done with visiting him. Neji here will start the academy in two months." Hana said smiling. "having him start, early are we?" Ichigo said receiving a elbow from his wife. "yes, he's shown lot of promises already." "well he will be in the same classes as Katsumi and Ichirou. If you want, you should let him come by to work on charka controls." Hitomi said smiling. "of course, and Katsumi and Ichirou are more than welcome to come by the Hyuga manor." Hana said. After talking for a little while longer they decided to part ways promising to allow the children to see each other before school starts.

 **(WEEK LATER…)**

Katsumi and Ichirou were both waiting for their new friend Neji to show up. To day he was supposed to train with them at Ichirou house. After a few minutes Neji appeared and ready to start training.

"Alright since everyone is here, we will work on your chakra controls before you three learn any Justus." Ichigo said as he holds out three dull kunai's. "I'll teach you how to walk up and down the trees, using your feet." As Ichigo said this he started to walk up a tree that was nearby. (AN: I know they're probably to young but since they are in a clan, they most likely learn it with them.) as he showed them explaining more in depth he let them try it giving them the kunai to mark where they landed. Neji and Ichirou made it a inch from the ground while Katsumi barely made it off the ground before falling again. Ichirou chuckled when he saw this. After about an hour he let them have a spar with Ichirou VS. Neji who ever loses will fight Katsumi and who ever wins that match will fight the winner in the first match and then fights the second loser. This was to help them get their strength and endure fighting even when they were tired.

Training was hard for the three, but they were happy nonetheless. Hitomi came out to let them know dinner was ready and the sight she saw made her smile as the children were copying Ichigo who was meditating. "dinner ready." Hitomi said and as soon as she let those words out the three kids took off to cleaned up. "how was training?" Hitomi asked curiously. "They did good for their first actual training, I'm going to talk to Hiashi about their training regimen." Ichigo said as Hitomi nodded. As she saw the three eating together and talking, she thought about how they would be as a team.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLIAMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO**

 **AN: THANK YOU for those who review my story and gave me some advice… like I said this is my first story ever and any feedback that you guys give will help me out. Be as critical as you want…. Thank you!**

 **CHAPTER 3: Academy**

Katsumi was waiting for Ichirou outside of his gate. Today was the day where they would start the Academy. Her hair was messy, semi-long with two braids on each side. She was wearing a red, high collar long sleeve jacket that covers her bottom half of her face, the jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket sleeves completely envelop her arms, black Shinobi pants (ANBU pants), black shinobi boots. She didn't cover up her scars on her around her eye deciding to accept them. "Hey Katsumi, sorry for keeping you waiting." Ichirou said running out of the manor. He was wearing the standard ANBU uniform but with out the arm guard and the weapons. As they were heading out they saw Neji walking towards them. "we were going to catch up with you." Ichirou said as Neji just grunted. The three friends walked towards the academy. They noticed that there were only civilian children and maybe a couple clan's children.

The first day of class and their instructor. They went over history and what was to be expected by them over the four or five years of being in the academy. Every Monday, Wednesday class will begin with weaponry class, history, math, reading, science and end with weapon training. Tuesday was history first, weapon, Justus, history, math. While Thursday was math, history, reading, weapon then math again. Friday begins with Justus training, weapon, sparring, math and ends with history. But in between the classes the students will get a break where they could spar, study or learn medicine, poison, flowers, etc.

"alright so I want everyone to go outside, so we can begin your physical." Their instructor said as everyone headed outside to the training field. On the first day of the academy the instructors will test the students to see where they are at in the beginning, while at the end of their academy days they

"Alright, we will begin with a two-minute spar. When I call your name go in the circle." Their sensei said seriously. The first three matches weren't that very exciting as they where fan girls Vs. fan girls. At the end of the semester they will retake the tests to see their improvements.

"Katsumi Matsumoto Vs. Saku Haruno" their sensei said. Katsumi walked inside the circle along with a boy with blonde hair and emerald eyes, he was wearing a reddish pink shirt, creamy pants and blue sandals. (AN: he's Sakura older brother.) they both bowed to each other as they also go into their stances. "I can't hit girls. I wont fight you." Katsumi glared at him. She hated when boys think she's weak because she a girl. She went towards him punching him in the gut. Saku coughed spitting up. "fight me!" she said eyes shinning with determination. She got into a stance that was like the serpent stance. Saku got back in a defensive stance as Katsumi charged at him. He realized that she wasn't like the fan girls in the class they had. Saku decided to go offense as he punches Katsumi in the face. It went back and forth until finally the timer went off. "good job you two! Up next Neji Hyuga Vs. Ichirou Ichirmaru." The instructor said. Saku walked over to Katsumi to congratulate her on their match but she just brushed him off. The match ended in a tie again. As the sensei let them take a small break before they went back inside to learn about history. Saku saw Katsumi talking to Ichirou and Neji. He frowned when he saw

them laughing and having fun. "you did good Katsumi." Neji said as Ichirou agreed with him. "thanks guys you did great also."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO…. ONLY MY OC CHARACTERS!**

 **CHAPTER 4: Teams**

today was the day. Five years of being in the academy and now it was time to become a gennin and live for the village. A 13-year-old Katsumi was seen looking at herself in the body mirror in her rundown apartment. Her hair was up in a high bun being hold black bun holder, while her bangs frame her face little, along it hair pins, her outfit to which Neji and Ichirou had bought her for her birthday was a black qipao dress, sleeveless showing off her snake tattoos, with both sides cut up to her thighs, a zipper and golden snakes, bandages under the dress along with a shuriken holster around her left thigh, blue sandals. Once she was done getting ready she took off.

as she was coming down her stairs she noticed her two best friends waiting for her. Neji Hyuga, some would call him a genius, others a prodigy. He has long black hair, that was in a loose ponytail, he also has bandages around his forehead indicating that he had received the cage bird seal. He was wearing a beige- color shirt, a black shirt underneath, and mesh armor beneath that, dark brown shorts, blue sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest and his left leg. Ichirou was wearing a black T- shirt with red stripes in the middle of the sleeves, leather straps around his back and chest, dark pants and blue shinobi sandals. The three walked towards the academy. Katsumi was nervous about today. Her two best friends were genius, heck they both have fan girls like you wouldn't believe it. Now don't get her wrong she was also a hard worker, but she feels like she's the weakest one out of them two.

 _'_ _Katsumi don't worry those two boys need you in their lives. Without you they wouldn't be as hard worker or brave. Thanks to you. Thank you for being their friends.' Hana Hyuga and Hitomi Ichimaru said smiling on her birthday._

Katsumi smiled at that memory for it was the day where her two best friends were blushing on giving her present to her. "you ready Katsumi?" Neji asked mockingly. Neji was like a younger brother to her. While only Neji knows but Katsumi had this biggest crush on Ichirou. Neji remembered when his friends found him acting like one of the main branches Hyuga that he hated so much. It was the day his father was killed for not protecting the heir.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Hinata Hyuga was born on December 27. She was a beautiful child with indigo hair and lavender eyes. When she was 3 years old, Kumo came to make an alliance. Now Konoha and Kumo weren't on good terms, far from it but the third wanted peace. So, came their alliance. Everyone was throwing a party in celebration. However, when night time came around it was different. Not the Kumo secretary ambassador, it wasn't even Kumo shinobi. It was her uncle trying to give Hinata to a missing-nin. And guess who was the one to find them? That's right it was Neji.

"Father? Why are you doing this?" Neji shouted grabbing Hinata from him. "you wouldn't understand Neji, I was doing this for you." His father sneered. Now Neji didn't know what to do. He was confused. Thiers one where he can let the heir be taken and use as a breeding machine. Or he could stop his father and save the princess. Neji shook his head this was supposed to be easy. Put the village first, protect the heir. Neji put Hinata behind him laying her down as he got into the gentle fist style. Neji father glared at his son as he also goes into the stance. Neji had activated the Byakugan without any hand signs making his father proud only for a moment. Neji ran towards his father shouting "Eight trigrams, two palms!

Four palms! Eight palms, sixteen palms." Before Neji could finish the attack, his father hit him making him slide back. "while that was good shots your still too slow." His father said as Neji glared at him. Neji calmed down as he remember what Ichigo had told him during practice. 'when fighting a stronger opponent, you must first analyses his weakness. He may be stronger but if you know his weakness you'll at least have a chance of him underestimating you.' Neji took deep breathes and started to analyses his father. Neji noticed how he favors the right side leaving his left open when he attacks. Neji decided to wait until his father was the one to make the first move. As his father was getting ready to use **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms.** Neji moved to the left where his father was open at. Neji had open his hand and arm tenketsu aiming at his father rib cage. Once Neji made contact his father was pushed back coughing up blood. Neji father was coughing as he glared at his son. Since it was forbidden for the branch families to learn the seal for the cage bird he couldn't use that on his son. As he was trying to catch his breath Neji had came up to him completing the **Eight trigrams sixty-four palms,** and although he didn't hit all the tenketsu points he still did damage to his father as the first hit connected to his lungs and majority of his tenketsu closed around it, making it hard for him to breath. Neji was huffing as his chakra was below normal. Doing that jutsu twice had put a lot of strain on him but he fighting to stand tall as he watch his father struggle to get up.

"why?" Neji asked still demanding on finding out why. "why indeed, now that's a question that I can not answer… Neji my son you've grown strong." As that was his father last words. Neji watched as he saw his father cage bird seal disappeared indicating that he had died. Neji was about to fall to the ground he was caught, he looked to see that it was his uncle Hiashi the clan head. "you did a good job Neji." Hiashi said as Neji smiled before passing out from exhaustion.

After that it took Neji three weeks to go back to normal, of course it was because of his female friend who kept fighting him trying to get that stick out of his ass. Every time Neji had started to preach about fate Katsumi was them to hit him. Ichirou was the same way. Those two would gang up on him until he stopped, especially when he was mean to little Hinata. But enough of the past.

As the three were entering the academy already the fan girls started to harass Neji. however, that's not what made Katsumi angry. It was a female with brown hair and two red triangles going down her cheeks coming on to Ichirou. Katsumi had intentionally released a bit of killing intent that even her snakes on her body Shinso and Kyoka started to react and move around her body. The Inuzuka didn't know what hit her as her partner was whimpering. "back off bitch." Katsumi hissed angrily as the girl nodded running to the bathroom. Everyone stared at Katsumi for a while as they now feared the sweet, kind girl. Their instructor came in to see that everyone was in their seat quietly.

"alright lets begin." He said as he stared to call students in one by one. "Neji Hyuga." Neji headed towards the door as his friends wished him good luck. "Katsumi Matsumoto." Their sensei said. Katsumi left as Ichirou wished her good luck. Ichirou was the last one of the group as he took his test. After he finished he received his hitai-ate, he put his on his arm.

He walked out to see Neji wearing his around his neck and Katsumi wearing hers around her neck. "Let's go eat." Katsumi said smiling as her friends smirked.

Katsumi was wearing the same thing only difference is this time she was wearing the hitai-ate. She ran towards the Academy where she met her friends. They were both waiting for her along with Ichirou mother, who wanted to get a picture. Katsumi was in the middle as each boys were on each side, however Katsumi snakes wanted to get in the picture so they moved from her body and wrapped around everyone. Hitomi smiled at them as she let a tear slide down. She watched them walk inside as she headed home with a huge smile. "alright, I would like to congratulate all of you. The rookie of the year has come down to a tie. Neji Hyuga and Ichirou Ichimaru for the boys. The girl rookie of the year was Katsumi Matsumoto… now on to the teams." Their sensei said as he started to list off the teams. "team three with the jounnin sensei being Hayate Gekko… the genins are Katsumi Matsumoto… Neji Huyga… and Ichirou Ichimaru." Katsumi was happy as she shouted 'yes'. Saku Haruno frown, all through the academy he has been ignored by Katsumi.

Hayate Gekko was surprised when he found out he was getting a team, if he was honest with himself he was happy. He wonders if one of them will become an kenjutsu expert like he is. He already knew how he was going to test them and if they passed he already had their training regime prepared.


End file.
